Smile For The Camera, Darling
by Please-Sleep-My-Darling-Sleep
Summary: Bella Swan can't wait to fall in love. But she doesnt think love will ever find her. That is until Edward and the boys move to Forks. Will Bella's dream finally come true?
1. Preface

Preface

What if love was real? What if it felt wonderful, dreamlike, heartbreaking, and amazing all at the same time? What if it happened to me? Hello, my name is Bella Swan, and I am the most plain girl you'll ever meet. Long brown hair, big brown eyes, pale skin, klutzy. I have the three greatest friends anyone could ask for. Alice, Rosalie, and Renesemee. They are the most beautiful girls you'll ever meet. Devastatingly beautiful. Rose has long golden hair that cascades down her back in gentle waves, she was thin, but had a very nice figure, she was tall, and has big, bright blue eyes. Alice has short, spiky black hair, bright blue eyes that are always kind, she has pixie-like features, she's short, and very petite. Renesemee has long bronze hair that cascades down her back, bright brown eyes, she has an amazing figure, and is incredibly graceful. And…I'm me. Long brown hair, big brown eyes, thin, pale skin… Not only are they beautiful, they're incredibly sweet and kind. All I can say is…I cant wait to fall in love. As if that'll ever happen…but one can always dream. Right?


	2. Pulled Over

"Bella, come back to the _real _world!" Alice's musical voice pulled me out of my book. _Wuthering Heights._ I sighed heavily and my three best friends laughed. "Im here, im here. What do you want?" I asked, glaring at the pixie like girl sitting on my lap. "Nothing…" I rolled my eyes, I knew that tone. "No. What do you want?" I tried again. She giggled and Renesemee placed her hand on mine. "Bella, I just want you to know, my cousins are moving in with me. Tomorrow." Renesemee said softly. Alice squealed. Rose laughed. "Ren said they're pretty hot." she laughed. "Which I thought was kinda wrong, seeing as she's related to them." Rose looked pointedly Renesemee. She shrugged and grinned shamelessly. I looked at Alice who had been pretty quiet during this exchange. I poked her stomach. She looked at Renesemee. "Ren, will you _please _tell us their names?" she asked, widening her eyes and setting her lips in a pout. Renesemee thought for a moment. "I guess so." she said slowly. We screamed. Rose grabbed my other hand. "Emmett, Jasper, Edward." she said carefully, looking at us.

"Do we at least get to see pictures?" She shook her head. "Please?? I'll love you forever!" Rose tried. Renesemee shook her head. "You already will!" she reminded her. "Remember? We're stuck together for life!" We all laughed. "God, I hate you." Rose whispered and walked over to the long L part of the white couch in Ren's large house. "Love you too, babe." she giggled. Rose just flipped her off. "Wow."

* * *

I pushed Alice off my lap and stood up. "I think I'm going to go to the store." I announced. My three best friends looked at me. "Why?" they said together. "There is absolutely no junk food in this house!" I yelled picking up my keys from the glass coffee table. Alice jumped up, following me. "I'm coming!" She yelled. "Okay." I responded, pulling her with me. We hopped in my midnight blue convertible. Alice plugged in the iPod sitting on the center console. "Blink 182?" She asked, flipping through the artists. "Hell yeah!" I screamed, pulling the top down and hopping into the car. Tom's voice filled the car.

_The drops of rain they fall all over_

_This awkward silence makes me crazy_

_The glow inside burns light upon her_

_I'll try to kiss you if you let me_

_(this can't be the end)_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_

_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad_

_Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so_

_Your vows of silence fall all over_

_The look in your eyes makes me crazy_

_I feel the darkness break upon her_

_I'll take you over if you let me_

_(You did this)_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_

_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad_

_Pick me up now, I need you so bad._

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so_

We were singing at the top of our lungs when Mike Newton and his posse passed us. The pulled to a stop next to us and he screamed over the music. "BELLA!" he screamed. Alice flipped him off and I sped off. "God, I hate that kid." she laughed at my disgusted tone. She flipped through a couple songs.

_Got a lotta heartache_

_Hes a fucken weasel_

_His issues make my mind ache_

_Wanna make a deal_

_Cause I love your little motions_

_You with your pigtails_

_What a nice creation_

_Worth another night in jail_

_Hes a player, diarrhea giver, trying to grow his hair out_

_'Cause his friends were listening to Slayer_

_I would like to find him Friday night_

_Hanging out with mom trying on his fathers tights_

_Life just sucks, I lost the one_

_I'm giving up_

_She found someone_

_Theres plenty more, girls are such a drag_

_So all you little ladies_

_Be sure to choose the right guys_

_You'll come back to me maybe_

_Ill shower you with lies_

_Got a lotta heartache_

_Hes a fucken weasel_

_Decisions make my mind ache_

_Want to make a deal_

_Ease away the problems and the pain_

_The girl chose the guy that makes you want to kick and scream_

_All along, you wish that she would stay_

_Fuck the guy who took her and ran away_

_Hes a player, diarrhea giver, tried to grow his hair out_

_When friends were listening to slayer_

_I would like to find him Friday night_

_Hanging out with mom trying on his fathers tights_

_Life just sucks, I lost the one_

_Im giving up_

_She found someone_

_Theres plenty more, girls are such a drag_

_Fuck this place, I lost the war_

_I hate you all_

_Your moms a whore_

_Wheres my dog?, cause girls are such a drag _

"I love that song!" she laughed. "I know you do, Bella." "You know what would be really funny?" I asked, looking at her. "If we really did find Mike Newton hanging out with his mom on Friday night, trying on his father's tights!" she laughed and I swerved a little. There were sirens behind me. I sighed and pulled to the side of the road. A cop that looked kinda like one of Charlie's friends stood above me. "Ma'am, have you been drinking?" I laughed. "No." "Can I see your license?" Alice handed me my purse. I pulled it out of my wallet.

* * *

**The songs in this chapter are:**

**Down- Blink 182**

**Dysentary Gary- Blink 182**

**If you dont know them, you really should listen to them! They're great songs. :)**


End file.
